


Will Love Win?

by Peyton2005



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton2005/pseuds/Peyton2005
Summary: Set after the 02x20 kiss. Will this relationship workout with all the ups and downs they have to concur?
Relationships: Chris Alonso & Jim Street, christina "chris" alonso/jim street
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One 

“All I can think about is that kiss the way street makes me feel is incredible, When I’m with him I feel like the world stops spinning, and it’s just us there together forever. I know that I was wrong to kiss him but I couldn’t help it because his scent was so intoxicating. I can insist all I want that it was just the whiskey or the fact that I was upset but if I am being completely honest I have wanted to kiss this ridiculously dorky guy for a while now, ever since I saw him give that kid his watch I knew that he was the one. I got into the relationship with Ty and Kira so that I could get over him but I guess we all know how that worked out. I mean I like Kira but I know that she is committed to Ty and I have no chance with her also I have never felt the connection with them that I do with Jim. I need to do something I can’t stay in this relationship if I am in love with someone else. I have to do this and I have to do it soon but maybe I should talk to Street first.” Chris thought to herself when she got home 

Jim was thinking similar things that night. “I didn’t sleep a wink last night. I can’t stop thinking of her the love of my life that I will never have. The way she makes me feel like I can do anything and nothing is impossible. The way that just the smell of her makes my heart skip two beats is scary. I know deep down that that was a mutual kiss and that I wasn’t the only one leaning into that if anything she went in first. Or maybe I’m imagining it. No, I swear on my life it was not just me. I don’t think I will ever forget the feeling of her lips on mine the way that everything around us disappeared and it was just us and our moment. I don’t know what to do. I mean she has Ty and Kira and it’s not like I can ask her to leave them. Need to talk to her. I can’t live without knowing. I hope she feels the same.” 

Chris was sitting on the couch in the places she has been staying for about a month packing all her stuff up and getting ready to leave that’s when she saw it the gold bracelet street had gotten her as an ‘im sorry’ gift after he had to lie about why he quit swat.”I’m coming” She whispered to herself as a stray tear slid down her face. She wiped it quickly, she put the bracelet on, and finished packing. It is time, this is it, the end of a chapter and hopefully the beginning of one with Street in it. I know deep down that it is not a good idea to be with them if I am not in it for the right reasons… I have been sitting on this couch for like 30 minutes when they are gonna be home. Chris thought. Finally, she hears the door unlock and she slowly stands up “Chris? You here?” she hears Kira yell out. “Ya in the living room” both Ty and Kira are confused when they get into the living room and Chris is just standing there looking at the ground. “Ok I know that this is random but we need to talk, well I need to talk and I need you guys to listen” Ty and Kira standing there with confused looks both said “ok?” Chris continues “ ok so I have known for a while now deep down but didn’t want to admit it to myself or anyone else for that matter, I’m just going to say it and get it over with….. I kissed Jim and I think I am in love with him.” there was an awkward silence for a little bit then Kira spoke up “we know” Chris slowly looks up at them tears in her eyes “what? How? I wasn’t even 100% positive till yesterday…” Ty takes her hand and says it so we have known this was going for a while ever since you didn’t tell us about champ we know we weren’t the ones you are in love with. And that is ok Chris we understand. Are we mad? Ya, maybe a little but we know that you are doing what is best for all of us. Chris looks at both of them and says “thank you, I’m so sorry that it had to be this way but I can’t hide it anymore I can’t hide from my feelings.” she hugged them one last time and went to her truck right before she closed her door Kira yelled ‘go get you prince Chris you deserve it” Chris just smiles and closes the door. 

She looks over and grabs her phone she finds streets contact and starts typing

Chris:  
“ hey, I need to talk to you what are you doing right now”  
Street:  
“Oh um hey? I’m just at home about to eat dinner”  
Chris:  
“Can I come over?”  
Street:  
“Sure I mean Luca is at Kelly's so I’m alone.”  
Chris:  
“Perfect be there in 10 😊 ”

Street was racking his brain trying to figure out why she wanted to come over especially after what happened yesterday. Thinking, maybe she wants relationship help? God, I can’t handle that right now not with my mind in this state he thought. Maybe she just wants to hang out, still, after all that happened, I didn’t think she would want to see me let alone talk to me alone. Before he could think of any other scenarios he heard a knock at the door. He walks over to the door and opens it. It was her she is standing there with just the street lights and it just makes her look beautiful “Wow,” he says louder than intended. “what was that?” Chris asked “um nothing” Street said freaking out. Chris walked over to the living room and motioned for Street to follow. They sat on the couch for a few minutes in silence, finally, Street broke the ice and said “so what was so urgent that you needed to come here at 7 pm?” Chris suddenly got nervous and then looked into his eyes and felt calm. “Ok, so I guess I should start with the fact that I broke up with Ty and Kira” “what Chris, why this isn’t about yesterday, is it i-'' Chris put her hand on top of Street’s to try and stop him, he stopped and looked at her smiling “why are you smiling Chris you just baroque up with your boyfriend and girlfriend” street said confused looking past out the window “Jim, hey can you look at me please this is important,” Chris said waiting for him to look at her when he finally did she started again “ok I know that this is very sudden but I need you to know its not your fault you didn’t force me to do anything, I did all of this on my own and it would have happened at some time I just did it sooner than later. yes, part of it is to do with yesterday but I knew from the start of the relationship that I wasn’t in it for the right reasons” she looked at Street who was starting to look even more confused “ ok I’m going to get to the end of the story I ended the relationship for many reasons but Jim street you are the main reason. When I’m with you I feel like the world stops spinning and I have never felt that before. I know that nothing will ever be easy for us but I need you to know that kiss I will never regret, I love you Jim and I am really hoping that you feel the same way.” she stopped and squeezed Jim’s hand. Jim looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes. Chris giggled as he leaned forward and kissed her. Street ran his hand up her arm to her cheek and pulled her closer kissing her with a hunger he has never felt before. Hearing those three words from each other just made them feel stronger. Chris pulled back reluctantly for air and in that time she looked him in the eyes and said “I will take that as I love you too” Jim smiled and said “oh Christina Alonso I have loved you since the first day I met you. So yes beautiful that is me saying I love you” they continue kissing for the new few min then Chris stands up and looks at Street. Street askes “what’s wrong? Am I moving too fast for you?” Street smiles the biggest he ever has and says “no Chris, no you are perfect I just needed to take a moment and look at this beautiful person in front of me.” Chris giggled and leaned down to grab his hand and pull him up off the couch. She whispers in his ear “take me to bed, Jim.'' They both laugh and go to the bedroom when they get there, Street lays her on the bed and they make love for the next few hours. They lay there together in the bed after and just took in the moment. Street speaks first “Chris?” Chris turns on his chest so she is facing him and asks “ya?” Street then asks her “Chris are you sure that you want to do this?” Chris sits up so they are eye to eye saying. “Jim Street, I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I want this, I want us and I want you. Do you understand?” Chris said while their eyes were dancing all over each other’s faces. “Yes I do and I feel the same way. I love you and I will say that every day from now on.” street says as he leans in to kiss her forehead. Chris smiles and says why did it take us so long to do this it is so much better than just friends!!” Street laughs and tackles her down onto the bed and says “hey now, I tried to get you but you said that you don’t date cops, guess iman exception huh? “I guess you are,” Chris says while rolling out from under him and putting his shirt on and going to the kitchen to get water she opens the fridge and grabs one but when she closes the door Street is standing right behind it and she just about jumps out of her skin and says ”Jesus Jim, you scared the shit out of me” all while laughing at herself” they go back to bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms both smiling and knowing it will all work out one way or another in the end.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

They have the next few days off and Luca said that he was taking the girls on a weekend trip so they had the house all to themself. Chris wakes up first she is laying on Streets chest she knows that they have to have the talk about how this is going to work but she doesn’t wanna just yet she slowly turns so she can look at his face she lays there for a bit just looking at the love of her life just imagining their future. She was zoned out thinking about it and hadn't noticed that Street had woken up and was looking down at her. He said her name a few times before she snapped out of it he asked “you ok?” she says” I couldn't be better. I have the love of my life lying next to me and I couldn't ask for more” he knows she was thinking about something so he asks “ what were you thinking about?” “oh nothing.” she says in a cute little nonchalant way, then gets up and walks to the kitchen. Street quickly follows saying “whoa, whoa, whoa stop right there little lady tell me what you were thinking about it must have been good I said your name 3 times and you didn't hear me till the 4th time. Please, please.” he said the last part with his huge puppy dog eyes. “Okay, okay I guess I will tell you….I was thinking of our future and what it is going to look like. From what I saw before you rudely interrupted me it was very nice and happy” she said kissing him on the cheek and handing him a coffee and taking her to the couch to watch tv. He quickly followed her and said, “all I want for us is a happy future and I will do everything in my power to do so.” 

Chris shifted a little so she was facing him. She started “ok I know that either of us wanna have this conversation but it needs to happen. I know that at work we aren't going to be able to make it public yet I am just not ready to be separated and not be on the same team. So I think we should keep this to ourselves just for a little bit. Would you be ok with that?” Street smiled “what are you smiling about? '' she asked him. He then said “oh nothing I just love the fact that you have thought about and ‘us’ and it wasn't just me. And to answer your question, yes I am fine with keeping this between us for a little bit, but I’m telling you now I don't know if you will be able to resist me for that long at work I mean I’m pretty good looking if I do say so myself” she just laughed and flicked his arm “Jim I’m serious we need to keep this under wraps I’m not ready to lose you” Jim saw the sadness starting to show on her face he rubbed her cheek with his thumb saying “hey, Chris you will not lose me you are stuck with me forever doesn't matter if we are on the same team or not. Okay?” “Okay.” she says as she kisses him. 

Now that they have their plan for the relationship figured out they had 2 and a half days to spend together and they weren't going to waste any more time. They decided to go to Santa Monica to get a late lunch early dinner. Little did Chris know Street considered this their first date and wasn't going to let it be a bad one. Street walked into the bedroom where she was getting ready and she was just planning on wearing the clothes she wore the previous day but street says “hey, go home get into a nice outfit and be ready at 5 I am going to pick you up, this is our first date and I’m not going to mess it up” Chris looked at him confused but just agreed and kissed him said I love you and then went home and got ready. It was around 4:45 and Chris was just finishing up her makeup and hair she had her normal makeup on but added a little shimmer just to add a little bit extra, her hair was half up half down, and lightly curled, she had on her black and white striped shirt with blue jeans and her jean jacket. She was starting to get restless because she was nervous and excited. She heard Jim pull into the driveway and she knew they would take her truck instead of his bike. It was just easier. She heard the knock on the door and just yelled come in from her room. Street walked in and said “you know usually on a first date you don't tell people to just come in” Chris said “ well we aren't known for doing things in the right order anyway so I think it is ok” “I guess you're right” street added. He walked out to let her finish up and then she came out and when he looked at her he just said “holy cow, your hot” Chris just laughed and asked him to put her bracelet on. “I kinda forgot I got this for you” Street said, Chris smiled and said “I wear it every day that I’m not on shift I would hate for it to break” street kissed her cheek then opened the front door for her. Chris turned around to lock the door and by the time she was done street was already at the truck holding open the door. Street was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and his leather jacket. As Chris got closer she thought to herself “damn he is hot as hell in this outfit”. As Street drove held Chris's hand they would catch each other's glasses every so often but the drive was quick, not too bad of traffic. When they got there they went to the restaurant and Street walked up to the hostess and said “table for two for Jim please.” The hostess walked them to a table that was looking out over the ocean. Street knew how much Chris loved the ocean so he made sure they got seated where she could see it while eating.

They had a great dinner. They talked about a bunch of things and by the end they were both full. Street insisted on paying even though Chris tried to fight him she knew she wasn't going to win this one. When they were done they started walking on the pier street kept just staring at Chris finally she said “why do you keep staring at me do I have something on my face from dinner??”Street looked shocked “no you dont I just can't believe that we are actually here together and its really not just a dream. I can't stop staring at you I never want you to leave” chris stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him put her hands on either side of his face and said, “hey, look at me I am not going anywhere, im in this for the long haul I want us to be a family someday and I want us to grow old together fighting over what show to watch in while eating dinner I want it all the good, bad, scary and fun I want it ALL Jim and if it were with anyone else I wouldn't want it but it's you and you seem to be and exception t a lot of my rules, so Jim Street remember the next thing I’m going to say to you..” jim nodded “you are the only one for me and I love you with my whole being” when she finished she had one tear run down her face street wiped it then pulled her into a bone crushing hug and then kiss. They knew that they both wanted this to be a forever type of deal and it made them both very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to be a couple for the first time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the first day of work go??

Chapter three 

They got home after their first date and just watched movies for the rest of the night while snuggling on the couch. Chris wasn't usually one who liked being physically touched or held but with Street, it was the only thing she wanted to be doing she knew that if she was with him she was safe and didn't have to worry. They went to bed Chris once again stole one of Street’s LAPD shirts she loved being surrounded by his scent. 

Today Street was the first to wake up, today is their last day off and the last day where Luca wasn’t home. He laid there for a good hour just looking at her. Chris with her eyes still closed said “I can feel you staring holes into me babe” “SHIT I didn’t mean to say babe is that weird?” she then thought to herself. Street smiled and said “I can't help it I just wanna look at you and know you're all mine.” he leaned down and kissed her. They got up, made breakfast, and decided to go on a run. The run was good, they had little competitions throughout but it was all fun. They got home and drank smoothies then Chris said she was going to shower she heard Street yell “I got you the shampoo, condition, body wash and face wash that you like” Chris turned around on her heels and ran up to him to kiss him saying “thank you, my love” she turned around and before she got too far Street smacked her butt “JIM!!” she yelled and then they both laughed. When she got out of the shower and went into the bedroom she had brought a bag of her clothes she couldn’t keep wearing on the street's shirts every day. She got dressed and ready as Street showered. He walked into the bedroom in just a towel around his waist and she couldn't help but just stare at him the way he was still a little wet and his hair was damp. She was very hot and bothered. Street laughed and that snapped her out of her daydream about him. “It's nothing you haven't seen,” street says with a sassy tone walking towards her. “Oh, I know. And I will never get bored of it.'' Chris said back. Leaning in to kiss him. The kiss slowly got more wanting and Chris moved her way down his neck and kissed her way up and down then back to his lips. They made love for a while, they were laying in bed and street says “I love you” Chris turns and says “I love you too, and you better never forget” street got happy hearing those words come out of her mouth.

Chris went home that night reluctantly because neither of them wanted her to leave but she knew Luca would be home in a few hours so she went back to her apartment. Chris couldn't sleep that night she was just so happy and in love. She decided to text Street. 

Chris:   
“Hey handsome,I miss you.”   
Street:   
“Oh well hello beautiful. Why are you still awake? Are you okay?”  
Chris:  
“Yes and no. yes im okay but no im not because i really want you here 😞”  
Street:  
“I wish i was there too….”  
Chris:   
“What are you up to?”  
5 min later still no response 

Chris:  
It looks like you fell asleep see you tomorrow at work, I love you jim.”

About 10 minutes later she hears a knock at the door she isn't expecting anyone so she grabs her gun and walks to the door she looks through the peep hole and sees that is is Jim, she lets out a relieved sigh and opens the door forgetting she has her gun jim walks in as says “whoa dont shot crazy girl im here looking for my girlfriend she's normal height brown short hair very very sexy” chris rolls her eyes while saying “you know i might have to shot you because that was a extremely bad dad joke” she says laughing. She goes and put’s her gun back in the safe and then comes back to Jim standing in the kitchen with two beers. Chris starts “Hey so not that i'm complaining in anyway, shape or form but why are you here you know we have work tomorrow and isn’t Luca going to wonder where you are and we can't show up to work together people would talk about it and-” “Hey chris take a breath you need to calm down, yes we have work tomorrow but it’s going to be fine. I told Luca I had a date and would be out late. And I drove here so we can leave at different times if need be but Chris looks at me” Chris looks up at jum with tears in her eyes which just makes Jim sad “ hey hey don't cry Chris we will figure it out. This ‘he says motioning to the air between them’ is something special and i'm not going to let anything ruin it or our happiness” “okay” chris says while leaning into him and hugging him with all her might. 

They fell asleep watching the Goonies on the couch and woke up to both their alarms going on simultaneously. Street gets up and turns them off and starts getting ready. Chris gets up shortly after and walks to the bathroom and just stands in the doorway looking at jim. “Since when did I get domesticated? Damn this man has changed me so much” she thought to herself. Street walked past her kissing her head saying “good morning” Chris nodded her head and went into the bathroom and got herself ready. When she came out Street had already made breakfast and had her coffee ready for her just the way she liked it. Street left first like 15 min before chris. Chris leaned up to him and whispered “ this isn't forever. I promise that one day we will walk into work holding hands and not worrying about anything. Okay?” Street leans down, kisses her and then starts walking to his bike. Chris ran up to him right before he put his helmet on and kissed him saying “i love you” he said “i love you too” then drove off to work. About 15 minutes later Chris arrived at work and saw street sparring with Tan street stopped and looked at Chris and because he wasn't paying attention tan punched him right smack in the cheek. “Umm rude much Tan” street said looking back at him. Tan laughed and shook his head saying “dude you don't have a chance with her, she has her rule no dating cops any cops anywhere especially on the same team. Plus she is with Ty and Kira” just hearing their name made his blood boil. But then he saw Chris laghung and itimitietly calmed him. Her laugh is like a breath of fresh air it just always made him feel better. He knew that she was his now so he just shook his head and kept sparing with Tan. When they were done they went to the locker room where Chris was she was lacing u her boots she looked sideways at her and winked, she got butterflies admittedly. She smiled and walked out to the situation room saying “hondo said something is brewing so be ready” as she said that her back brushed daginst Street and they both smiled at the physical contact. Tan and Street both say “okay be there soon”. 

The thing that was brewing became a very big case where they had to do a lot of raids to stop a drug cartel on the last raid and sent Chris and Street into the barn in the backyard. When they got back there they started walking into the barn and all of the sudden street heard Chris yell “GUN” he didn’t move fast enough and he got hit. Chris radioed “24-david to command. Officer down, I repeat, officer down 26-david has been hit send medics NOW” chris got down on her knees next to street he had blood all over his leg it didn't look good. She started holding pressure. She was talking to Street saying “hey you gotta stay with me, someone open your eyes Street, come on jim you gotta stay with me you can't leave me here.” Street was trying so hard not to close his eyes. Finally the medics got there and they started working on him. Chris never let go of his hand. She needed him to know that she was there and not leaving. They walked to the ambulance and the EMT asked if anyone was coming. Chris looked at hondo he nodded and she handed her gun to tan and got in the ambulance with him. All the way there she was stroking his head and saying “come on baby you gotta stay with me, you gotta stay awake for me.” When they got to the hospital they made Chris go and wait in the waiting room for him. A bit later the team showed up and waited with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

It has been 5 hours and most of the team is asleep but Chris couldn't bear to sleep without knowing how Street was. Around The 5.5 hour mark, a doctor came in saying “Jim Street’s family?” they all stood up and said “Yeah, that's us” “Hello my name is Dr.Gonzalez I was your friend’s surgeon. He is out of surgery. We were able to save his leg but it is going to take a lot of time and work to heal completely. But we do believe that he will be 100% again one day. Chris walks up to him from behind the group and says “can we see him?” “yes, but only one at a time we don't want him stressed out or overwhelmed.” the doctor says “okay thank you no much doc we appreciate it,” Hondo says. 

Hondo goes in first then tan, Luca, then it was Chris’ turn she waited for last just so no one was there when she went in. she said her goodbyes to the rest of the team and said “I’m just gonna go in say hey then leave see you guys tomorrow” Hondo replied with “hicks gave us the next two days off but you need to come in tomorrow to give you a statement on what happened.” ”Ok boss, I will be there at 8 am sharp.” Chris said as she walked towards the street room he was still groggy but treated waking up more when she got in his room. She sat down next to him on the bed making sure not to touch his bad leg. Street said “h-hey” with a strained voice he sounded in pain and Chris hated that more than anything in the world christ started “ hey don't try and talk, I want you to know I am not leaving you side tonight I wish I was me who got shot I wish this never happened to you I love you Jim” she laid down on his chest and they fell asleep. She was woken up by a shacking under her. He was very short of breath and confused. Chris called for the nurse to come in. Nurse Dan came in and hit the big blue button on the wall. Chris was freaking out trying to figure out what was wrong. They rolled Street away and finally nurse Dan came up to Chris and talked to her, he told her “okay, so they think that Jim threw a blood clot in his leg” “oh my god, oh my god, this can’t be happening. I can’t lose him I just can’t” Chris said while passing the room where she was just peacefully sleeping with Jim. “ma’am you have to stop you freaking out isn’t going to help anyone. Why don’t I bring a cot in here for you to lay down and try and sleep? You need your rest if you are going to be any help to Jim. Okay?” Chris just shook her head in agreement. 

Chris couldn’t fall asleep when she noticed it was 7 they estimated 3 more hours for Street to be done because he went into surgery at 6. She knew she had to go in to give her statement so she called Hondo and told him what happened to Street and that she was going to go do her statement early and then go to Street’s to get some of his clothes for him. Hondo agreed and said he would be by the hospital in the evening. Chris got ready and before she left she told nurse Dan that if anything big or small to call her. He agreed and promised. She left and headed to HQ. She knew that she needed to do this but she was nervous because she didn't want to relive that day ever again. When she got there she got out and went straight in, got the interview over with, and then left. She then drove to Street and Luca’s to get clothes for Street. She knew Luca was still home because his truck was in the driveway still. She knocked on the door and Luca answered it and asked her “Hey Chris, what are you doing here don't you have your interview to go over the shooting?” “ya I already did it I went in early so that I could come here and pick up some things for Ji- Street figured his own clothes would be more comfortable since two surgeries in one day is a lot to handle”’ Chris said. Luca noticed her almost calling him Jim instead of the street but decided not to ask about it. He instead was confused and asked’ umm Chris what do you mean two surgeries?” “Oh I thought Hondo told everyone he threw a blood clot and needed a second surgery he should be done soon” Chris replied in a sorry tone. Luca just said “ well tell him I hope he is okay. I am hanging with Kelly and her mom tonight so I won’t make it” Chris nodded and waved goodbye as she got in her truck and drove to the hospital. 

When she got to the hospital right as she got off the elevator Street was getting rolled into his room nurse Dan said “oh. Hey Chris I was just about to call you. He just got out of surgery. It went great he should be on the road to recovery now. And he is still asleep from the anesthesia but he should be waking up soon.” Chris said “thank you” as she patted his shoulder and walked into Street's room. She was sitting for about 30-45 minutes just holding Street's hand waiting for him to wake up. After a little bit, she felt him squeeze her hand. She started smiling the biggest she has ever smiled. “Hey baby, hey, can you hear me?” Chris asked as she stood up to look at him. “H-hey. Ya I’m here I can hear you” he said with a small smile on his face just enough to where his dimples were showing. Chris stepped to the door to tell the nurse that he was awake. Nurse Dan came and checked him out and said that he was looking really good and that if he needs anything to just hit the button. Nurse Dan left and Chris walked back over to Street before she could say anything Jim said “please never say that you wish it was you who got shot, I could never live with myself if that happened.'' Chris leaned down and hugged him as best she could, saying “how about we both don't get shot, I know it's the job but let's not blame anyone other than the person who did the shooting. Okay?” “deal” Street said as he slowly fell asleep in her arms. 

A few hours later Chris woke up to nurse Dan messing with the IV “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you just wanted to make sure everything was all set. My shift is almost over so just getting this all set.” Chris says “ it's fine, our boss will be here soon to check up on him” as she flicks her eyes at Street. “You know you guys are a very cute power couple if I do say so myself” Chris looked surprised but then realized it didn't really matter if Nurse dan knew to mean wh would he tell right? “Oh thank you, it’s new but we have known we have loved each other for a long time now,” Chris says blushing. Right when she said that Street chuckled. Chris turned and asked, “what's so funny mister?” “Oh, nothing, it just took us long enough to tell each other” Street replied giggling to himself. Chris came over and kissed his dimple and giggled too. 

Chris told Jim that Hondo was coming so they both cleaned up a little. When they were sitting there waiting for Hondo christ turned to Street and started “ hey, so I know I said that I want to wait to tell the team and work but if these last few days have taught me anything it's that I don't want to spend any more time apart. So I think we should start with Hondo. What do you think?” she sighed as she ended. Street smiled and said “I agree. I love you and I don't want to hide it anymore either.” Hondo got there about 10 minutes after their talk. When he got there Chris was sitting at the foot of the bed looking at Jim. Jim nodded to the door to indicate that Hondo was here. She turned around towards him and said “hey, Hondo how are you?” Hondo just shrugged and Street started “ok I can wait any longer, boss we have something to tell you..” Hondo looked confused, Chris shot Jim a glare and then looked at Hondo. “Ok, I guess I will finish what he started '' Chris said, looking flicking her eyes to Street. “So boss, I guess it's best to start from the beginning…” Chris explained their story and Hondo just stood there quietly. “Oh, all that yeah I kinda already knew you guys are really bad at keeping secrets. You guys couldn't keep your hands off of each other the other day. I know that there are rules at swat but with Street not being in the field on the same team for a little bit I don't see a reason to tell the commander. I mean, of course, it is your choice but I am happy for you guys and I know that the team will be just as happy and I will do anything I can to keep you guys on the same team.” That being said Hondo hugged them both and said goodnight. All three often fell asleep smiling that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Street woke up first the next morning around 6 am to Nurse Dan messing with his IV. He couldn't help but just look at Chris, she was so peaceful laying there on his chest. Nurse Dan just smiled and said “You guys make a good couple. I hope I find something like that someday.” Chris turned over and said “You will, it will be a hard and long process but you will” then looking over at Street saying “we did” with a smile on her face. Nurse Dan smiled and nodded as he walked out. “Good morning handsome boyfriend of mine.” Chris said as she got out of the bed. “I think your doctor is supposed to come in today and tell you when you can start getting moving and out of that god awful bed.” Chris said while she was getting dressed in the bathroom. 

She came out and saw a sad expression on Streets face and what looked like tears on the verge of coming out. She rushed over to him to sit next to him. “Hey, hey, Jim, look at me please,” she says as she reaches for his chin to bring his eyes to her’s. “What’s wrong Jim, I thought you would be excited to get up and out of the bed?” A tear escaped Jim’s eye as he said “I am excited but I'm also terrified. What if I never heal 100% and I can't work ever again. Or what if you don't want me anymore because I’m not the old Jim street that you knew and loved” by the time he finished they were both crying big tears. “Ok, Jim please never put my love for you in the past tense it will never be in the past tense I have told you so many times that I’m in this forever. Will it be a hard road to recovery? Yes. but I plan on standing by your side the whole way, I’m not leaving no matter how bad it gets. You are the love of my life. I signed up for every version of you that comes my way.” she grabs his face and holds it in both hands saying “I’m not going anywhere, I. Love. You Jim Street.” she wiped Jim’s tears as he nuzzled his head into her hand. Jim started “I love you too and I’m sorry I know that this is a lot to handle but I’m glad you're here with me by my side the whole way.” “Forever and always Jim”. 

They sat around just talking and watching tv for the next few hours. Around 9 Nurse Dan peeked his head in to say that the doc would be by soon. ‘I can feel the tension in Street's hand that I'm holding. I know he is scared but I don't know how to help’ Chris thought to herself not realizing that she started squeezing Streets hand harder. Street said her name a few times but she was I her own world just thinking about stuff. He tapped her arm and it snapped her out of it “Baby, you okay?” Street asked “yes I was just thinking” Chris said. “about ?” Jim inquired. “What are we going to do when you get out of this hell hole” Chris said “Jim? Will you move in with me? I don't want to spend another day without you.” Jim shifted in the bed and yelled “YES” “oh my god yes baby, of course, I will move in with you I would like nothing more than to” they were sharing a celebratory kiss when all of a sudden they heard someone clear their throat. Chris short back and started blushing immediately and hid her face in Jim’s shoulder out of embarrassment. 

Dr.Gonzalez just chuckled to himself as he started “Okay Jim, I know you must be itching to get out of bed and moving and I think that you are ready so I’m going to send the physical therapist in today to get you up and moving. Does that sound good?” Jim squeezed Chris's hand as he said “ yes, that sounds good doc. Thank you so much for all you have done '' Chris was nodding her head as Jim said this. They spent the rest of the day watching movies. The team came by later in the day, they still don't know so that was a little hard but they got through it. Around 8 pm the team left and before Hondo left he told Chris “hey you should go home tonight and sleep. You have to be in for shift tomorrow morning.” Chris rolled her eyes because she knew arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere so she started getting her stuff together after Hondo left saying to Street “you know I could just sleep here he wouldn’t know” Street laughed “Chris he is right you need to go home and sleep in your- correction our bed tonight so you can be ready for work” Chris smiled “I like the sound of that ‘our bed’ it fits perfect” she finished packing her stuff and started walking towards Street with her head hung low saying “I don't wanna go bubba I don't wanna leave you here all alone. I want to stay with you in your arms.” Jim pulled her close and kissed her cheek saying “hey I’m fine here Nurse Dan will take good care of me. If I need anything I will text you, I will be fine” “okay I trust you, even though I don't want to I will go I love you I will see you after shift tomorrow.” Chris got home, took a shower, ate dinner then got in bed. She reached for her phone because she wanted to text Jim, that’s when her phone buzzed she knew it had to be him. 

Jim:  
“Hey, I know you’re probably asleep but I wanted to say I love you and I know you didn’t want to leave but you need your rest. I need you to be safe out there when I can watch your 6.”

Chris:   
“I'm awake, it's hard to sleep without you now. Thanks for that by the way ;) I know I needed to go home and I will be by after shift tomorrow to see you. I love you too.”

Jim:   
“Hey, now not my fault you can’t sleep without me. Haha. Night baby sleep tight see you tomorrow. “

Chris:  
“Night bubba I love you more. <3”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I didn't want to make it run on and get confusing. Also this my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it is choppy and there are spelling errors.

Chapter Six 

there is a 2-week time jump 

It was a long busy shift for Chris today; she didn't even have time to test Street throughout the day. On her way out to the motor pool, Hondo jogged up to her saying “Chris, Chris waited up'' Chris turned on her heels and stood there waiting for Hondo. She had a feeling that this would be about her and Street but she didn’t know for sure. When Hondo reached her he started “hey, so I know that you and Street just told me last night about you being together but- well I can tell the guys are getting a little suspicious. Luca came up to me today and asked if you were happier than usual and then asked if you were seeing anyone new so I think you should talk to the kid about possibly telling the team. Now I know you guys want to work on the same team for a little longer but I mean Jim is injured so he won't be an issue in the field for a while so we won't have to tell Hicks yet but the team will find out sooner then later if you don't tell then.” Chris looked at him puzzled “ok I will talk to him tonight I’m going to the hospital for dinner for I will talk to him then. Thank you, boss.”Chris fist-bumped Hondo and then headed to her truck. 

When she reached her truck she saw she had a text from Street saying “I have a surprise for you when you get here!” Chris didn't reply; she just started driving to the hospital. When she got there she rushed up to the elevator and got in while it was still open, when she got up to his floor she got out and started walking towards his room when Nurse Dan pulled her to the side “oh hey Nurse Dan” Chris said kinda caught off guard “ ok so I know that Jim wanted to tell you this first but he gets to go home tomorrow but there are things you need to know cause knowing him he will “ forget to tell you” he still is very weak and shouldn’t lift anything over 10 pounds so that his leg can heal right. Now go in there and act surprised when he tells you” Nurse Dan said with a smile. Chris was kinda stunned, excited, scared, and happy all at once. Street was sitting in a recliner when she came in “hey baby, I missed you today” street said with a huge smile on his face. “I missed you too bubs, now what's this big surprise you have for me??” Chris asked, sitting on the bed. “Well, the surprise is that I. Get. To. Go. HOME! Baby, I get to come home tomorrow I can't wait.” Chris jumped to her feet and started kissing him all over his face. It made her so happy to see the old Jim back. Jim started talking about where they wanted to go after he got out because they had been staying at Luca and Jim's place but now that Luca was at home and they were still a secret they couldn't stay there and Street knew he didn't want to be alone after leaving the hospital. He knew he would have Luca but I mean come on it’s Luca. That's when Chris decided to tell Street about what Hondo said. “So Hondo came up to me after work and said that the guys have been getting suspicious about this ‘us’, I guess Luca asked if/why I was acting happier than usual and Tan asked if I was seeing somebody new so Hondo thinks it would be a good idea if we told them sooner than later because they are going to find out if we don’t tell them like Hondo said we aren't very good at hiding it.” Jim smiled hearing Chris say this “I am in on telling them about us if you're sure you want to. I can't wait to be an us in public. When do you want to tell them?” Chris started “I was thinking we could all have dinner at your house tomorrow after work. Then we can go back to our place after. Does that sound good?” “Yeah, that sounds amazing my love, also I love the sound of ‘our place’. ” Jim responded   
They laid there watching movies for the rest of the night till around 8 when Chris got a text from Hondo saying “Chris knows you’re still at the hospital. Go home and sleep.” she rolled her eyes and scoffed. Jim rolled over and looked at her with a knowing look. He chuckled to himself and said “hey, it’s ok I know Hondo just wanted you safe and rested for work. I will be fine, you get the team to come over after shift to tell them about us. I love you baby” Chris stood up and said “how do you always know how to make me feel 1000x better. I love you. I will be coming here to pick you up after my shift to bring you home. I love you” When Chris got back to her apartment she was a lot more tired than she thought and just fell right asleep after she hit her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little long but I kinda like this chapter

Chapter Seven 

It was the next day Chris went on for her shift and everyone was in the locker room. It was the perfect time to ask them if they could have dinner tonight. “Hey guys, so Street gets out of the hospital today after shift so per his request he wants us to have a team dinner tonight.” Everyone started getting really happy about the news that he is getting out of the hospital that they forgot to respond about dinner. Hondo saw Chris getting kinda nervous and said “so dinner at Luca and Street’s tonight guys?” giving Chris a knowing nod they all said that they would be there, tan was bringing dessert, Deac as bringing chips and Hondo was bringing drinks. They finished their shift. It wasn't a busy one which Chris was happy about because she had so much on her mind already. Throughout the day she was thinking of a way to tell the team she still didn’t really know how she wanted to do it. ‘Guess I will just have to wing it’ she thought as she was walking to the locker room. Their shift ended around 6 so she told them to meet at Luca and Street’s at 7:30 so she had time to get ready and pick up Street. 

When Chris got to the hospital Jim was already out in front. As she pulled up she just shook her head and laughed to herself she knew he was excited both to get out of this hospital and to tell the team about them being an ‘us’. Chris pulled up to the roundabout where he was sitting and she tapped her horn to tell him to get in the truck. He saw her and started smiling as he got up on his crutches and hopped in the truck. When he got in he leaned over and kissed her. “Hey my love, how was work? Are the guys coming over for dinner? Are you still sure you want to do this?” Street said ending only when he ran out of breath. “Hey, someone is a little nervous, aren't they. Work was fine, yes we are all having dinner at 7:30 at Luca’s and yes I am 100% sure that I want to do this.” Jim got supper happy hearing her say she was 100% sure she wanted to do this. 

They decided to go to Chris’s house to get ready, they have been slowly moving Jim’s stuff to Chris’s house so there were clothes there for Jim if he wanted to change. When they got there Chris got out and helped Street up the stairs to get into her apartment. Street decided to change into a blue button-up and black jeans and his signature leather jacket. He decided to sit on the couch and watch tv while Chris got ready. It was around 6:45 and they had to leave around 7:15 to go to Luca’s. Chris came out in a white flowy crop top and black jeans and her jean jacket. When she came out she asked Jim to put her gold bracelet on. As Jim was putting it on he looked u at her and said “You know I love that you wear this but you should know that one day I will replace it” Chris looked sad at him and said “No, no mi amor don’t want a new one, this is all I want” Jim chuckles and says “hey, no I mean that one day there will be a ring on that finger instead of a bracelet on your wrist.” Chris looked up at him and kissed him deeply; it slowly grew stronger. Street pulled away reluctantly which made Chris whimper in sadness and said “it’s 7 we should stop '' Chris looked sad and rolled her eyes “ugg I don’t want to stop though” Street laughed and started walking towards the door. “Chris, we got to go” “okay, I guess you’re right, I'm super excited for tonight baby.” Chris added following him down the stairs to the truck. 

They started getting closer to Luca’s and Chris started to get a little more nervous. When they pulled into the driveway Chris leaned over and grabbed Jim’s leg ‘knowing there were too many chances of being seen to kiss right now’ and she said “you ready?” Jim leaned over and grabbed her leg and said “Hell ya baby” as they got out Chris went around the truck to help Street. When she got over there she went to grab his arm and ha said “ I told you it would be hard to keep your hands off of me” while laughing. Chris let go and walked ahead of him with sass in her stride. “Hey come back I'm crippled you have to help me!” street hollered. Chris turned around and said “then be nice or I will just leave you out here and you can army crawl inside. Brat” joking with him washer favorite thing to do. She finally went to bed to help him up to the house. Right as they got to the door Luca opened it. “STREET” he yelled while gently hugging him so he wouldn't fall over. “Guys they're here!” Luca yells as they walk into the kitchen. The rest of the team came in from the back yard from playing cornhole. They started getting their dinner and they were just talking and joking around then Tan said ok it's time for dessert. Right after that Chris looked at Street who was sitting next to her trying not to be too close and cause suspicion with a knowing look he nodded and reached under the table and held her hand. “Hey Tan, before you get the cake I want to tell you all something. Well I guess we want to tell you something’’ Chris said looking over at Jim. “um so i- um” she felt Jim squeezed her hand and that gave her just enough strength to finish. “Ok, so I’m just going to get right to the point. Jim and I have been dating for about 3-4 weeks and we felt like it was time to tell you. To answer some questions before you can even ask. Yes, Hondo knows. No, we aren't going to tell commander Hicks yet and we are hoping that you will help us in not telling him until we are ready. Jim and I are very serious and we will be moving into my apartment very soon.” as Chris finished she realized that Jm had moved their hands so that everyone could see. Everyone was quiet for a bit until Luca finally said “well about damn time kids it took you long enough. Now I’m sad about you moving out Street but I understand.” Then Tan jumped in “yes finally someone for me and bonnie to go on double dates with” Deac was the last one to say something “I’m very happy for you two. Now street you know Chris is like a daughter to me so if you hurt her in any way I will have you on my list.” Hondo laughed at Deac’s remark. 

Throughout the night Chris and street started getting more and more comfortable being a couple around the team. They all moved to the living room and Chris was all cuddled up to Street with her arms around his waist and head on his chest. They were just chilling watching tv and that's when Luca spoke up “hey lovebirds'' Chris and street both turned to look at him with goofy grins on their faces “Ya Luca?” Chris said “you know me and tan totally knew something was going on” Street looked up at him with a confused look. Tan started “yeah we both thought there was always something there but when we were spying on you today in the driveway we knew for sure that there was something there” “TAN” Chris said in shock “why were you spying on us? Also, we were being very careful” “hahaha ya so you thought if I grabbed your leg like street did I would be on the ground in .2 seconds also we heard street say ‘I told you it would be hard to keep your hands off of me’ and the reason we were spying on you was because we had to be sure that we were right but tonight just made everything better “ Chris looked up at Street and rolled her eyes. The team spent the rest of the evening until around 11 just joking around and messing with Chris and Street. Chris and Jim were the first to leave. After Chris looked at Jim with an ‘I wanna go home and make the apartment into ‘our’ apartment look’ (if you know what I mean) that's when Street used his leg as an excuse saying that he was sore and wanted to go to ‘bed’. After they left the team all looked at each other and laughed Luca quoted street in the most ridiculous voice he could summon “uh my leg is sore guys we’re gonna head out” bull shit” “we all know they aren’t going to sleep when they get home maybe bed but definitely not sleep” tan added Hondo and Deac just laughed they all decided to head out shortly after that. After everyone was gone Luca kinda found himself looking around at his empty house not knowing what to do. He just decided to go to bed. He knew he would eventually get used to the kid not snoring in the room next to him. As for Chris and Street let's just say that Luca and Tan were not far from right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated!!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

The next morning Chris got up early and made breakfast. She took her annual leave to get Street back to working condition and ready to take his PFQ. she heard the shower start so she knew Jim was up. She finished cooking breakfast but just left it on the stove to stay warm till Jim was done showering so they could eat together. That's when she heard an ear-piercing voice yell “CHRIS, PLEASE I NEED YOU” Chris ran as fast as possible to where she heard Jim calling from which was the bathroom she walks in and sees him on the ground. “Jim, what happened? Are you okay? How can I help?” Chris asked, frantically assessing the situation. Jim looked at her with tears in his eyes saying “I can't even shower without help how am I ever going to pass a PFQ let alone be a S.W.A.T officer. I’m so lost I don't know what to do with myself” Chris got down on the floor next to him and pulled him into her side and hugged him saying “baby, you will get better I know it, you are the strongest human I have ever encountered. You will be back to work soon but you have to believe in yourself. I need you to believe in yourself as much as I do because you can do this and you will do this. I won't let you give up. You hear me Jim Street you will get through this now let's get you up get some ice on your leg so it doesn't swell too much and I already made breakfast so we can eat. Okay?” Street nodded his head and got up with Chris's help. “What would I do without you?” he said as he hung onto her arm hobbling to the couch. Chris smiled and said “I honestly don't know” they ate breakfast and decided to just have a nice stay at home and watch movies. Chris loved these types of days because she could just cuddle Jim all day and take in his scent.

It was the next day and Jim woke up first and just laid in bed and stared at Chris thinking to himself when he wanted to propose to her. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he knew she had said the same thing multiple times but if he knew one thing about Chris it is that you don't rush her or she will retract. So instead of thinking of when and how he started thinking of what the ring would look like. He knew that she wasn’t going to want a huge ring that was flashy and he knew that she loved her gold bracelet so he started thinking. ‘What if I take her bracelet and have them make it into a ring and then add hers and my birthstones in it.’ ‘But how am I going to get that bracelet away from her she hasn't been taking it off nearly as much as usual because she's on her annual leave.’ ‘maybe I can just make it so the making of the ring is a rush job so that I can just say that she lost it ‘ that way his last thought before he felt the petite woman move on his chest. “Hey bubba” Chris said in a sleepy voice. Jim smiled and said “good morning my love” after they got up Chris helped Jim with his physical therapy and did her own little workout at the same time. Boy did Jim love seeing her work out, it was always so amazing to him how she is so physically and mentally strong. 

When they finished that they both took showers and decided that they wanted to go out today. Jim recommended the beach and Chris agreed. While they were getting ready Chris asked Street to put her bracelet on and he knew this was the time to try to get a hold of it. As he went to clasp it he pushed the clasp too far back so that it wouldn't close. “Oh, my love it looks like the clasp is worn out we will have to take it to the jewelers. I'm so sorry. It shouldn't take too long for them to fix it “Jim said as unsuspiciously as he could. Chris just looked at the broken/worn-out bracelet in Jim's hands sadly “ok I guess we can drop it off at the jeweler's today while we are out” Jim knew this was perfect. When they got to the jewelers that Chris picked, Jim asked her to go get them coffee while he went in and talked to them about the ‘broken clasp’ when in reality he was going to ask them to make the ring. After explaining the situation the jeweler said that he could have the ring done in 5 weeks and the bracelet done by tomorrow or the next day. The jeweler was just going to take a small piece of the bracelet to make the band of the ring so it wouldn't even be noticeable to Chris. It was perfect. Jim was so excited. Jim thanked him and said that he would be in two days to pick up the bracelet. They decided to have dinner on the pier that night and just have a fun night out and about just messing with each other. They both love that they could be a couple now out in public. It made them both feel so much better and made them even happier which they didn't even know was possible. On their way home, Street fell asleep in the passenger seat and that made Chris smile because he looked like a little kid. When they got home she took a quick picture of him before waking him up to go inside she knew it would be useful in the future for blackmailing him when she needed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feed back is greatly appriceated!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

When Chris woke Jim up he had the saddest eyes pleading her to not make him move. She told him that he was still in the car and he fell asleep on the way home. He flung his eyes open at that remark. “what, I’m sorry baby I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. It's just my leg makes me so tired sometimes.” Street said locking eyes with Chris. She had a small smirk on her face and pure love in her eyes. “ Hey my love, never apologize for falling asleep. I have to admit you are a very cute sleeper so it’s not a horrible sight to look at. I love you and I know your leg makes you tired, I understand.” she ended with a quick peck on the cheek and helped him out of the truck. As they got into the bedroom street flopped on the bed out of exhaustion, Chris helped and got his shoes, shirt, and pants off. She knew he was a hot sleeper so if she left his clothes on he wouldn't sleep well. As she finished she heard Jim mumble something she leaned closer and said “what was that?” She was just when he wanted her he reached up and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down on top of him. He said “I said come here” Chris couldn’t stop laughing which just made Street laugh. “Well I'm here, what can I help you with?” Chris said while trying to slide off of him. “No don't leave me I want to hold you.'' Jim said and he tightened his grip on her. She didn't protest, she just stayed there, kicked her shoes off, and fell asleep on top of him. 

In the middle of the night, she was still on top of Street and she thought she heard someone talking so she woke up. It turns out it was Jim he was talking/yelling in his sleep. He was saying things like “no don't take her” and “stop please stop” she tried waking him up but he wasn't waking up so she shook him harder it finally got him to snap out of it and wake up but when he woke up he sat up really fast making Chris fall off the bed. In the first few moments of Street waking up, he hadn’t realized that Chris fell and started yelling “CHRIS” “CHRIS WHERE ARE YOU” Chris got up as fast as she could and cupped his face in both of her hands and said “hey, hey, I’m here. You don't have to be afraid. It was a dream I’m ok, look I’m right here” they both had tears in their eyes. Chris was still standing next to the bed with Jim sitting facing her when he wrapped his arms around her and started sobbing. She didn’t know exactly what the dream was about but she could tell it was about her and it wasn't good. Jim started to pull back and looked up at her. “Why are you not in bed?” Jim asked “umm, well when I tried to wake you up I was still laying on top of you so when you finally woke up I kinda fell off the bed,” Chris said with a tiny chuckle trying to make the mood lighter so Jim wouldn't feel bad about it. Jim started crying harder saying “ I'm so sorry Chris, I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry” Chris could hold the tears in and started crying. “Look at me Jim, I'm fine you think I have never fallen out of a bed. I'm fine baby.'' Chris said with a giggle that made Street feel better. He even kind of giggled at the ‘you think I have never fallen out of a bed’ remark “Are you ok? You never told me that you had nightmares.” Chris added. “I have never had one before. That was really scary.” Jim didn't really know what to say he still felt kinda back about his girlfriend falling off the bed. Chris looked at him and asked. “You want to talk about it?” Jim loved that she cared so much for him. He had never had anyone who would have done that for him before her. “Yeah, that would be nice actually.” Jim replied, “how about we go get some tea?” Chris says offering her hand. Jim takes her hand and smiles saying. “You know I never thought I would ever find anyone that I loved the way I love you. You bring so much light into my life, without you I would still be a very immature 25- year old who didn't know what he wanted. But now that I have you I know exactly what I want and that is to build a family with you, grow old with you and be by your side forever.” Chris turns on her heels and looks deep into Jim’s eyes. “You want a family with me?” Jim looked puzzled; he kind of just assumed that she knew that. “Yes of course I do, I can already imagine you pregnant and looking beautiful. Us waking up in the morning with our baby. This ‘motioning to the air between them’ is all I want Christina Alonso you are all I want” just hearing Jim say that made Chris fall more in love which she didn't even know was possible. She leaned in to kiss him and say “I am 100% in” 

They went over to the couch and Chris brought the tea over they started talking and Jim started opening up about his dream saying “ it was about you Chis, I was back at work and you got tackled by so guy and my leg just wouldn't move and I couldn't save you, I was paralyzed and felt helpless. It was the worst feeling in the world. I never want to be incapable of helping you.'' Chris leaned over and wiped a stray tear of his. “ hey it was a dream, just a dream I’m okay, I’m right here '' Chris said while bringing his hand up to her chest so he could feel her heartbeat. He leaned in and hugged her. He slid down on her chest so he was laying on her just listening to her heartbeat. “I love you” Jim said while laying there “I love you too” Chris replied. Jim heard her heartbeat speed up, he looked up at her with a confused look. She was looking off into the distance. He asked “Hey, you okay? I can hear your heart racing ''oh sorry, ya I’m totally fine I was just thinking about our future family and I guess I got happy and excited” she responded with a grin as big as her face. “I can’t wait to have kids of our own someday. “I mean imagine little Street’s and Chris’s running around. That's going to be a dream come true” she added. Jim sits up on his elbows and leans up to her saying “wanna start now?” with his huge dimples she couldn’t say now so looked at him with wide eyes and said “are you sure we are ready for that my love” Jim leaned in and in between kisses said “ yes I am sure. Never been more sure of anything in my life. How about you? You wanna do this?” Chris looked at him and smiled saying “okay I’m not going to lie here I stopped taking my birth control when we started dating. I knew we were serious and that we were in this forever so I stopped figuring it wouldn't be the end of the world if I got pregnant. But now I can take other measures so that maybe I can get pregnant faster and on purpose” He grabbed her hand and walked her to their bedroom. On their way there saying “I’m glad we feel the same, and we are on the same page now”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain smut. You have been warned.

Chapter Ten

It's been three months since they started trying to get pregnant, they had a couple of times where they thought they got it but it wasn't positive. Street is back at work on full duties, it's like his injury never happened. Hicks knows about them and is supportive and is letting them stay on the same team thanks to an amazing letter that Hondo wrote to help convince Hicks to keep us both on 20-squad. Jim has the ring but is waiting for the perfect time to purpose. The ring came out perfect. Gold band with one emerald stone (Chris's birthstone) and one Tanzanite gem (Jim’s birthstone) it is just as he imagined. This coming month is November and on the second it will be 4 years since Street joined S.W.A.T and met the love of his life so he is thinking of doing it then. He has about 2 weeks till then so he has time to plan. 

‘What is wrong with me why can’t I seem to get my damn self pregnant’ Chris thought as she was doing her makeup for the day. And as if Jim could read her mind he walked into the bathroom and hugged her from behind saying “hey everything is going to be okay, you know that right?” Chris leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder looking at him and said: “I know but I feel like I’m failing you and our future family.” Jim turned her around so that she was facing him fully “hey, you can never fail me, so we haven't gotten pregnant yet. I don't care about that. I care about you being healthy and happy” Chris smiled and Jim knew that smile she leaned up and kissed him. The kiss got deeper and deeper till Jim picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. This time Chris wasn't worried about getting pregnant she was just enjoying the embrace of this hunk of a man that was all her’s. They went for a few rounds and then laid there for a while after just cuddling and looking at each other. When they finally got the courage to get up Chris felt different she felt lighter, happier she didn't know why but she knew it would only get better from here. They had the day off so they decided to go to the beach. It was always their favorite thing to do when they had spare time. They got on Street’s bike and drove to the pier where they spent the rest of the day just hanging out. They decided to get takeout and eat it on the beach and watch the sunset. On their way home Chris couldn't help but smile the whole way home she loved her life. Little did she know Street was doing and thinking the same thing. 

When they got home Chris got off the bike. She didn’t even get the door before Jim got up to her and started kissing her. She couldn’t hold in her laughter. It tickled. Jim laughed into her neck and said “I had a great time tonight” Chris pulled back and looked into his eyes and said “me too” and started running up the stairs to the door. Street was confused and then started running after her. As she was unlocking the door he scooped her up over his shoulder and said “you can't get away that easy” Chris started laughing. He set her down on the counter in the kitchen and Chris was still laughing. She leaned her head on his chest and the vibrations of her laughing made him start laughing too. She wrapped her legs around his hips and looked deep into his eyes saying “I need you now.” he kissed her deeply and grabbed her legs to pick her up, she wrapped her legs around tighter and wrapped her arms around his neck. On the way to the bedroom, she started kissing down his neck and whispering his name in between kisses. He couldn’t keep his moans in any longer hearing him like this drove Chris crazy. He gently laid her down on the bed and started kissing down her whole body. The smell of her under him was so intoxicating. He slowly started taking her clothes when he looked up at her and said “Don’t worry about pregnancy right now just enjoy this time” Chris smiled and tugged at his shirt and said with a shit-eating grin “why do you have so many clothes on still” he flung his shirt and jeans off and then took the rest of Chris’s clothes off. They started having sex and hearing Chris scream his name just made him collapsed on top of her after climax. Chris didn’t know why but she just had a feeling that this time was the time that they would get pregnant. They laid there for quite a while just caressing each other’s bodies.

The next morning Chris started to get up and go to the bathroom and shower but as soon as she stood up Street was right next to her. She giggled and started walking to the bathroom. He came up behind her and grabbed her but with both hands. She giggled and said “wow, thank you so much kind sir I didn’t know that my ass needed help getting in the shower” “oh will it looked just so helpless and I felt the need to help it” Jim added following her into the shower. When they got in the shower Chris was looking at Street as if she had never seen him naked, they started kissing. He went down her neck and she let out a small moan. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he loved that he had that much power over her. Chris pulled back and said “you know I came in here to shower right?” Jim laughed and said “yeah and I had different plans. Get over it” Chris would normally get upset with him at that remark but it only turned her on more. They decided on not having shower sex because Chris said she didn’t want to fall and break her neck. They made breakfast and went on a run then went to work but not before they had sex in the car on the side of the road because Street couldn’t keep his hands off of Chris. Just driving he had his hand a little far up on her leg trying to give her a subtle but not very subtle hint he wanted her. When they went to work everyone knew what had happened and why they were late because Chris had her Shirt on inside out and Street had his on backward. Hondo was the first today something “get dressed in the dark today guys??” they looked at each other and both blushed and started to feel very embarrassed, they both ran to the locker room laughing and Chris hit Jim’s arm saying “you know this is your fault right?” Jim just laughed as they got in the locker room to change. The team just stood in the situation room laughing. “You know, even though they are crazy it is really great to see them happy” Deac said and everyone agreed.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

‘It has been almost 3 weeks since I felt like everything started working out for us. I felt as though my body was changing and getting ready for motherhood.’ Chris thought to herself as she was getting ready for work. She didn’t tell Jim about this feeling because she didn’t want to get his hopes up, she knew all the false alarms had taken a toll on his mental health. Today she was going shopping with Bonnie and Annie for bridesmaid dresses and a pantsuit for Chris for Bonnie and Tan’s wedding. Before she left she walked into the bedroom where Jim was still in bed she kissed him on the cheek and said “I love you I’m going bridesmaid dress shopping with Annie and Bonnie. I will see you later” Jim kissed her back and said “Okay, I will see you later. I love you too” 

Chris got to the store last and Annie and Bonnie were waiting for her “sorry guys, there was horrible traffic and ugg I have just not been running well I keep forgetting stuff and I don’t know anyways enough about me. This day is about you Bonnie” Chris said kind of fast feeling bad that they were waiting for her. Bonnie and Annie looked at each other with a knowing look but didn't say anything about it. They went into the store and Chris decided on a beep blue pantsuit that matched the ties that the guys were going to be wearing. Chris was the maid of honor and Jim was the best man, Jim and Chris had started hanging out more with Tan and Bonnie since they started dating. Annie decided on a navy blue long sleeve lace dress. When they were done at the store they decided on going out to lunch at the restaurant Chris noticed both Bonnie and Annie staring at her. She asked, “why are you guys staring at me like you know something I don’t?” Bonnie giggled and Annie said “so how have you been feeling Chris?” Chris, totally confused said “ok I guess I mean I was a bit queasy this morning but I think it was just the Thai food that I and Jim had for dinner last night. Why?” Bonnie laughed “Oh Chris, your kidding right?” Chris was getting even more confused “what am I missing here guys?” “You are so pregnant right now” Annie said with a little laugh. Chris’s eyes went wide, she has been too scared to take a test since they shared that night that she felt so good about. She started crying “you really think so? I mean we have been trying for like 4.5 months I have had a feeling for the past 3 weeks but I was too scared because we have had so many negatives and I didn’t want to feel even more defeated.” Annie and Bonnie stood up and hugged her, she started crying harder, she heard Bonnie say “hey, don’t cry come on let go get a test and take it together” Chris insisted on paying the check then they started walking to their cars. “Hey, I have a couple of tests at my house from when David and I were trying last time. Want to just meet there? No one is home so we will have the house to ourself” Annie said as they got up to their car’s “yeah that’s fine with me” Bonnie said. “I will see you there” Chris added while they all got in their cars. 

They all got there around the same time they went in and Annie went upstairs to grab two tests she ran back down and handed them to Chris saying “you can go in the downstairs bathroom to take the test” Chris nodded and started walking to the bathroom she heard Bonnie say “You’re going to be fine Chris don’t worry” Chris just smiled and closed the door. She peed on the stick then put the cap back on it and put it back in the box she washed her hands and then took the box and walked back into the kitchen where Bonnie and Annie were standing. She set the box on the counter and set a timer on her watch. Annie offered her and Bonnie water and they walked to the couch. “What if it’s not positive, I don’t think I can handle that again. Every time I get a negative result it takes a piece of my heart” Chris said Annie scooted over to Chris and said “Chris, I know how hard it can be when you are trying to get pregnant and it can be painful, but no matter how long it takes I know that you and Jim are going to be amazing parents when you do get pregnant cause you will.” Chris started crying and bonnie added “Annie is right you guys are going to be great parents” Right after she said that Chris’s watch went off to tell her it was time to check the test. She stood up Annie and Bonnie followed her to the box that was in the kitchen. Chris slowly pulled the test out of the box it was facing down. Chris took a deep breath as she turned it over….


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

Positive, that is what Chris saw when she turned over the test. She collapsed on the floor and started crying. She didn’t know why she was crying, she knew she was happy and that was probably most of the tears but she knew deep down that some of the tears were fear. She was scared that she wouldn't be a good mom or that the baby wouldn't be okay. She told herself that she needed to just be happy. Annie reached over and grabbed the test smiled and showed it to Bonnie who leaned down and pulled Chris up off the ground saying “Hey I know you are scared but I also know you are so happy and out of your mind excited too.” Chris looked up at Annie and Bonnie and started smiling. She stood up, whipped her tears, and hugged them, she squealed and jumped up and down. Annie asked, “How are you going to tell Jim?” That's when Chris realized that she hadn’t even thought about that yet. “I really don’t know, any ideas?” Bonnie started to say something but before she could say anything Chris shot up and said “Okay, I have an idea I got to go.” Chris said while grabbing her stuff running out the door she yells “thank you guys I love and appreciate you both” Bonnie and Annie both stood there smiling. Bonnie decided to head home and they both waited to see how this all worked out. Chris got out to her truck and started driving home. When she got home she texted Jim from the driveway and said hey I have a surprise be ready. When Jim saw the text he got confused but just stopped what he was doing and went to wait on the couch.

Chris got up to the door and took a deep breath she put the test in her pocket where Jim couldn’t see it and walked in, she saw him sitting on the couch, she threw her bag down and ran up to him she grabbed his hands and pulled him up, he was surprised and said “Well hello, beautiful. How did shopping go?” Chris had a huge grin on her face, she leaned in to kiss him saying “it went good I got a pantsuit the same color as your tie, but that’s not what is important” she said as she walked around Jim and jumped up on the couch. Jim was so confused but he loved seeing her happy like this. He looked at her and said, “then what is important?” Chris jumped down and ran her hands down Jim’s arms to his hands to hold when. Jim started to get nervous but also excited. He looked deep into her eyes and said “Ok, I’m starting to get nervous” “Chris smiled and reached into her pocket to pull out the test. Before she pulled the test out she told Jim to close his eyes. Jim rolled his eyes and then closed them. Chris pulled his hand up and put the test in his hand and closed his hand around it. “Okay, open” Jim opens his eyes and looks down. He slowly opened his hand and looked down. He saw the test was confused but then looked harder and saw the results. Jim looked up at Chris and she had tears in her eyes. He grabbed her and spun her around saying “are you serious? Please tell me your serious” Chris looked into his eyes and grabbed his face and said “I’m dead serious, we are pregnant after so long of trying we did it” Jim kissed her deeply and said “I’m so excited to start our family together. I love you so much.” Chris started crying, happy and sad tears. Jim reached up and wiped her tears asking “why are you crying, my love? I thought you were happy.” Chris lightly chuckled and said I am happy don't get that wrong but I’m also scared like what if I’m not a good mom or what if I mess up the pregnancy. Wouldn't be able to live with myself if I messed this up.” Jim now had tears running down his face, hearing Chris talking about herself in that such a way made his heart clench. He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and started “hey please never talk about yourself in such a negative way you are going to be an amazing mom, you will be a perfect mom yes there will be bumps in the road but we will get through it together. As for the pregnancy you are going to do fine you will get to learn your body and learn when to slow down and when you need to do things. You are going to be fine” he reached his hand down and touched her stomach saying “we will be ok” hearing that Chris couldn't help but smile at the sight of him being so affectionate and loving she loved that they were going to be a family finally and that they were bringing a baby into this world. 

As Street pulled back he kissed Chris’s cheek then the corner of her mouth moving to her mouth. Jim ran his hands down her back over her butt then leaning down to pick her up she squealed and giggled as he lifted her. He walked her to the bedroom, Chris said “I love you and our future family.” Jim looked deep into her eyes and said “I love you too” he slid down on the bed and started talking, saying “hey, I'm so excited…” Chris thought he was talking to her and she was going to respond until she realized he wasn’t talking to her. He was talking to her stomach. She just smiled. They hadn't even had their first OBGYN appointment yet to make sure she was 100% pregnant but they both knew she was.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

It was the next day and Chris woke up first she looked down and saw Jim still laying on her stomach. She couldn’t help but smile. She loved that she was going to have a family with the love of her life. She still doesn’t understand why she waited so long before she kissed him, she knew she was scared and she moved into that relationship with Ty and Kira because she was trying to hide her feelings from herself, I mean hell even Ty and Kira knew. ‘All I know is I am going to marry this man someday’ was her last thought before she felt Street stir on her stomach. “Good morning mi Amor” Chris said as Jim looked up at her. Jim smiled and said “good morning my love, what can I make up for breakfast? Oh, also we should call the OBGHM” Chris couldn’t hold in her laugh “OBGHM?? Baby, it OBGYN” she said while still laughing. Jim buried his face in her stomach and said “no oh god I did not just say that. That's so embarrassing!” Chris put her fingers on his chin and made him look at her “hey, this is why I love you, you know that” “why do you deal with me?” Jim Said “Because I love you” Jim rolled out of bed and started making breakfast. He was looking for the eggs in the fridge when he heard vomiting coming from the bathroom. He ran to the bathroom to find Chris hunched over the toilet. He sat next to her and held her hair back. She leaned back and rested her head on Jim's shoulder “so it starts” she said quietly. Jim leaned down and kissed her hairline then helped her up saying “yep, so what are you thinking for breakfast?” Chris looks up at him and says “FRUIT, oh my god I want fruit so bad right now” Jim couldn’t hold in his chuckle the way she just randomly yelled ‘fruit’. He nodded and walked to the kitchen. While he was getting the fruit ready he realized the date was October 25th he has 13 days till he pops the question. He had already talked to Hondo and got him to get the team off that day and got Annie and Deacon to have a team dinner at their house that night. He had been talking to Annie for the last week or so about how he wanted to do it. They decided on putting fairy lights up in their backyard and rose petals all over the ground. He had picked up the ring last week and was hiding it at Luca's. Everyone knew other than Chris. Jim had been putting the idea of like after they have a kid that they could get married in her head, trying to make her not think about it. They were going to tell Hicks and the team about the pregnancy today so they were going to head in early. Chris ate her fruit as Jim had a protein shake. They got in Chris’s truck and drove to HQ. Jim saw Chris bouncing her leg (nervous habit) so he reached over and grabbed her thigh and gently squeezed saying “We will be okay, we are going to get through this together. I’m sure Hicks will let you stay in the field until your vest doesn’t fit or until you feel you need to step back.” Chris looked over at him and smiled saying “You know I’m starting to think you can read my mind, it’s kinda creepy” she said with a laugh. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before they got out of the truck. When they got out and walked hand in hand into HQ when they got in they first walked up to Hondo and asked him to get the team together for a surprise when they all arrived, he agreed. They then walked upstairs and knocked on Hicke’s door, he said “It’s open, come in” they walked and asked if they could talk to him about something important, he started getting worried but just stood there. Chris squeezes Jim’s hand as she starts “sir, we felt that it was only right to tell you first. Um.. we um... “ “We are pregnant” Jim said kinda loud and fast. Hicks looked shocked and then said “well, congratulations, you will need to get monthly checkups to stay in the field, and then when the time comes we will figure out maternity leave and your light duties. But I am very happy for you guys” they thanked him and then walked out by the time they got to the locker room the whole team was in there just standing and talking. When they walked in, Hondo said “Okay, I got them all here what the surprise?” “Chris looked over at Jim then back to them and yelled, “WE ARE PREGNANT!!” The whole team gasped and started cheering. Luca came up and hugged Chris and fist-bumped Jim, Tan just smiled and said “I’m happy for you guys” Deac came over and hugged them both saying “good god I thought that Annie took that pregnancy test that was in the trash, I love you both like family and I’m very happy for you both” Hondo stood there in shock but then came over and hugged them both as he did that the whole team came over and did a group hug. Chris started crying happy tears and said “Thank you guys for not judging us for going too fast.” they all smiled and finished getting ready. Randomly Luca spoke up and said, “So it 's going to be named Luca if it’s a boy and then Lucaet if it's a girl right?” Chris just laughed and said “In your dreams Luca.” they had a pretty busy shift today but it ended well. They all reside to go out for drinks after everyone got beers and Chris got a Shirley Temple, they all kinda laughed at her but just went with it.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
